


Anybody There?

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Draco and Hermione are fighting everything they believed in to be together.





	Anybody There?

A blonde man skulked in the shadows. In front of him a large stone cross, lit by a dim light, stood erect symbolising the centre of the little village he found himself waiting in. 

`Any minute now,’ he thought to himself, he watched the cross looking out for any sign of movement. 

This particular village had long been derelict; the war had sparked out of control. Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters and Inferi destroying anything and everyone who happened to cross their path. The Dark Mark seemed to be permanently etched upon the sky. 

Harry Potter and the Order were still fighting, and it was by no means an equal fight, but still they battled on, taking a lot more casualties on their side than the dark ever took on theirs. The Dark Lord kept his most important by his side most of the time. 

The blonde man in question happened to be one of those important few, but every now and then he managed to escape the scrutiny of his master to take part in the worst betrayal of all. 

He knew it could get him killed by both sides of the fight, and she knew this also, but still it did not keep them apart. 

Now as he waited for her imminent arrival his heart pounding he felt alive.

He had saved her a year ago; the Death Eaters had found her unawares as she was doing something for the Order. He never asked what, and she had never told him. He had been sent by the Dark Lord to check for survivors and any clues; he had done so begrudgingly when he found out who was suspected dead.

This life was hardly what he had wished for and even now three years on from that night in Hogwarts he still had nightmares of Dumbledore falling. He had received a merciless beating by the Dark Lord for his failings and had eventually succumbed to his master’s wishes and joined his ranks as a fully-fledged member. Draco had been impartial about the war beforehand, he didn’t care for either side but when pushed he had made his choice quickly. He had been weak.

He had become robotic in his motions and soon had favour with the Dark Lord as a loyal soldier, especially in battle. Draco didn’t know why he didn’t just let himself get caught and killed, but there was a survival instinct in him, and he just couldn’t kick it. Maybe God (if there even was one) had a higher plan for him. 

When he had arrived at the charred house, he decided he would do a quick scan and get out of there quickly. He moved from room to room and searched quickly and efficiently, until he got to the last room. 

That was where he found her bleeding and broken. Her body was in weird angles, and Draco could hardly bear to look at the once feisty Hermione Granger.

It made him seethe with anger at the bastards who had done this to her. He couldn’t leave her like that, he had to at least leave her body in a respectable state.

He let his hand trace the contours of her face and it was at that point he realised she was still breathing. He couldn’t believe it, how was she doing it? She was in such a state. Draco had orders to kill anything that survived, but he couldn’t. Not her! She was such a strong person, and he had despised her since he knew her, but he wasn’t turning into a woman killer for her. 

That was the day his life had changed, he had healed her body and left her to wake up by herself after he had moved her to a safer location. 

What he hadn’t known at that point was that she had been conscious towards the end and knew that it was he who had helped her.

He looked towards the cross as he felt the air change around him and that’s when he saw her. 

“Hermione,” he breathed.

My head is saying no,  
But my heart keeps giving in.

She quickly darted over to him. Both of them on the look out for signs of life other than their own. His arms quickly wrapped her body in an embrace, and she started to whisper hurriedly.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. I had trouble getting away from Mundungus of all people.”

“You’re not late,” he breathed. His lips seeking out hers for a kiss. It was passionate and full of longing. When Draco pulled away, he was gasping for breath.

“Come on, this way. I found another house which still has a roof we can spend the night.” He held her close and pushed her gently into the direction of the mentioned house. 

So hard to let it go when its there under my skin

He was living dangerously he knew, but one night spent with her in his arms could keep him sane for a number of weeks without her, until he could meet her again. 

She had gotten under his skin in a way he never thought would be possible, he was bound to her by his heart, by the blood pumping in his veins. His heart beat for her only. If she was to leave him, life would mean nothing, which is why he walked this dangerous path of treachery and why she seemingly did the same. She loved him despite the mark on his arm. The only other thing that managed to get under his skin. 

Two parts of his life that were completely separate from each other and yet similar in their hold of him. One dark, one incredibly light.

He had done many bad things in life, he had killed her friends, killed innocent muggle men, destroyed homes, families and yet despite all of this she managed to love the tiny part of the decent man that was left inside of him.

Well if this is the face of a sinner and if heaven is only for winners  
Well I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there

Hermione Granger lay on top of her lover, exhausted from their love making. Her life so far hadn’t turned out the way she had planned. The war was supposed to be over by now, and she should have been living her life and making plans for the future. Instead she had nearly been killed, lost many friends and lived most of her life behind a mask, hiding. 

With this man she could be herself, the man who had saved her life in more ways than one. She hadn’t tried to change him, she didn’t try and tear him away from the life he was living, no matter how much she knew he hated it. Neither was in any position to try and change things now. She just had to hope that one day this would be over and maybe then they could begin to live their lives together and make a future from this miserable train wreck life currently seemed to consist of.

Thought that I’d let it slide but it’s me that’s slipping in

Draco watched as she moved to roll off of him and whilst he let her, he instantly pulled her closer to him so that they were fully entwined. He needed this. He needed her. He also liked to think that she needed him.

As she began to doze next to him, he thought back to the day everything changed for him, and he began to live for someone else.

\------------------------

It had been months after their initial meeting that he saw her again, well again and fighting alongside her friends. Just as he was – although he wouldn’t call any of the people by his side friends. 

In the moment he took to look at her he was hit by a curse and he fell, his body in spasms. He managed with difficulty to roll himself behind a low, crumbling wall and then to his horror he saw Granger advancing on him. He was in no position to fight her and he didn’t think he would even if he was. Why would he fight to kill after saving her life once? He would die at her hand, and in fact he wished death to come now, he was ready.

When she levitated his body and cast a shrouding charm, he was confused and angry.

“Just kill me already, Granger! It’s not polite to play with your prey.”

“Shut up, Malfoy! You saved my life, why would I take yours?”

“What?” Draco asked shocked.

“I saw you before you left, and I’m eternally grateful,” she said this as she lowered his body to the ground.

Draco looked at his surroundings, he could still hear the shouts of the fight but knew they were now a safe distance from it, surrounded by trees.

“Won’t they miss you?” he asked her, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body as the curse inflicted more of itself onto him. 

“No, I was told to get out of it, just as I saw Dean Thomas’ curse hit you. I took the opportunity to repay back the life debt I owed you.”

“Why not just kill me, Granger?” Draco almost pleaded.

“I haven’t killed anyone in this war, Malfoy, and I don’t intend for you to be my first. Plus, it’s hardly right to kill the person who saved my life.”

Draco could only stare at her in wonder, all the time she had been talking she had been casting charms and spells over his body, and he suddenly realised he felt no more pain. 

“Why do you wish for death, Draco?” she had asked him softly, her hand brushing against his softly. 

“It’s got to be better than this existence, hasn’t it?” he questioned.

“I’m not sure,” she replied quietly, “I’ve wondered why you saved me?”

“I couldn’t let you die, Granger! Who would I call names?” He smirked gently avoiding her question, not really understanding his actions of that day himself. 

“Indeed!” She smiled a small smile. “Well, I guess we're done here.” She stood up to walk away.

“Hermione…

She turned shocked at the sound of her name from his lips.

Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Draco Malfoy.” She smiled before apparating away. That smile would haunt his dreams for many weeks.

\-------------------------------

The next time they met was in a destroyed Diagon Alley. Both were raiding the once busy apothecary for anything they could scrounge in supplies. He had found himself with his back turned and a wand held at the back of his head. 

“Turn around,” her voice had quavered. 

He did as she asked and breathed a sigh as he realised who she was and she seemingly did the same. 

“Malfoy,” she breathed.

“Granger.”

They had stared at each other for a long moment before she withdrew her wand. He was amazed she trusted him not to attack. 

“I have been thinking about you a lot, Malfoy,” she said staring at him intently.

“I would be lying if I told you I hadn’t thought of you at all, Hermione, you intrigue me. Why couldn’t I leave you to die that day I found you? Why did you save me on the battlefield and why now when you are off guard and my wand is so close do I not dare to hex you and flee the scene like I should be?”

“Why did you save me that day, Draco? Why did I heal you when I could have given the light side a minor victory in your death? And why do I stand here the same as you and can't bring myself to even hold my wand in your face and threaten you in ways I have been taught.”

She asked as many questions back at him that he had asked of her. It was at that moment they both stepped closer to one another and before either knew it they were kissing passionately as if nothing else was important.

Thought that id go for a ride before this crash I’m dying in

When they had finally pulled apart, neither knew what had happened, but neither wanted to let the tiny connection between them go. 

“I’m not a good person, Hermione,” he had told her.

“Neither am I, Draco, how can any of us be, living the lives we are? But you saved my life so there is good within you yet.” 

“I can’t and won’t change sides.”

“I won’t either.” 

“But I can’t let you go now either.”

“Nor can I.”

“We could be killed.”

“Yes, at any time.”

“We’re living in a train wreck.”

“We are.”

“I could live for you, Hermione, I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but I could.”

“I’ll live for you, Draco.” 

“Then let’s do it, what have we to lose?”

A little voice in his mind shouted at him;

`Each other.’

But he pushed it aside and decided to take the ride of his life.

Well, if I’m judged on the life I’ve been living and if heaven is not so forgiving   
Well, I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there

Hermione shifted against his warm body, and he looked down to smile at her. “Good morning.”

“Is any morning good these days?” she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Only when I wake up with you,” he chuckled at her yawn.

“What time is it?”

“Time, we should be going,” he admitted dejectedly.

“Draco,” she whispered drawing his face down to hers for a kiss, “it’ll be ok, one day.”

“Yes,” he whispered back. He would die for this woman, he knew that now. He didn’t care what happened after his death because he knew that this wonderful woman would survive, she was strong, stronger than him. He no longer wished-for death, but neither was he afraid. She would survive, he would see to it.

I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there

They dressed quickly, but managed to caress each other whilst doing it, neither wanted to miss a minute with each other.

“Come on my sweet, it’s time,” he told her.

She held his hand, and they embraced one last time before walking into the breaking sun. He knew they should drop hands and go their separate ways, but it was too difficult to let her go easily.

My head is saying no, but my heart keeps giving in  
So hard to let it go when its there under my skin

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” she turned to him facing him, and he took her in his arms forgetting about their safety and all caution, he kissed her as if he were dying and this was his last chance.

“You’re under my skin, now and always,” he whispered breathlessly against her lips and before they could pull away a number of pops filled the air around them, and they were suddenly surrounded by Death Eaters. 

Well, if I’m judged on the life I’ve been living and if heaven is not so forgiving  
Well, I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there

He tried to protect her, but he knew it was impossible, they were surrounded. He found her hand and held it tight. This was it, their time was up, and he had been so sure she would survive.

“So, so,” the horrid scratchy voice of his master filled the air, “this is where young Draco creeps to in the dead of night. We have been watching you for weeks you foolish boy. You thought you could defy the Dark Lord. You’re stupider than your father.”

Draco growled at the slight. 

Voldemort chuckled as did the ring of Death Eaters surrounding them. 

“Was she worth it, Draco? Is she worth your death? I think I’ll let her watch as I kill you, do you think she will care? Will she cry dirty tears over your lifeless body?” 

“SHUT UP,” Draco roared, he pulled his wand from his pocket ready to defend her. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you, Draco. Attempting to kill me, would do little for your situation. I can’t die.”

“That’s what you think,” Hermione snarled at his side.

“The mudblood has fire in her I see, I might keep her after I kill you, Draco. She could be a useful whore.” 

Draco saw red and started to curse the various Death Eaters around him. He managed to kill two and hex two others before he was caught and dragged and tied to the cross in the middle of the village. 

Voldemort was laughing as he watched Draco struggle and in front of him, another Death Eater dragged Hermione to him also, his wand at her throat. 

“You’re a fool boy and now death is the only thing that is left for you.”

“Then stop talking about it and do it,” Draco sneered back. “Unlike you, death doesn’t scare me.” He turned as best he could to face Hermione.

“I love you and I will for eternity.” She was crying her body wracking with giant sobs. 

“I love you too,” she cried as she watched the man before her face his death.

“You’ll survive Hermione and that’s why I don’t care about death coz I won’t know anyone there. All who matter will still be here.”

I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there  
Oh, I don’t care coz I won’t know anybody there

Voldemort was laughing again. “I shall break her, Draco, just for you.” 

“No, you won’t,” another voice interrupted.

`Potter,’ Draco knew that he would save her. His heart lifted.

“Kill him,” Voldemort ordered the nearest Death Eater and before Draco could think another thought, there was a green flash and he knew no more.

Is there anybody there?

Hermione screamed as Draco’s lifeless body fell limp against his bindings. Her heart shattered, and she longed to join him in death. He was her life. She remembered his words though; she had to survive for him. 

She did. 

They escaped Voldemort and shortly after her brave man fell the last horcrux was located, and Voldemort was defeated. 

She would meet her love again, of that she had no doubt. For now, however, he would have to wait for her, especially when 9 months after his death she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, with ice blue eyes and a mop of blonde, curly hair. 

He had saved her life more than once and for that she was eternally grateful.

Is there anybody there?

Draco waited for her to join him in the place that existed after death; he waited for her to join him before they moved on to the next adventure. 

He waited, calling out for her in the darkness. He sometimes wondered if she would ever arrive. Time didn’t exist in this dark place, but he had hope and eventually years after his death she joined him, and they were reunited once more. 

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you more,” she told him, “and you gave me life even after your death. Was it all worth it?” she asked.

“That and more.” He smiled as they walked into the darkness hand in hand onto the next stage of their lives.


End file.
